Toris's Nightmare
by titlelee1093
Summary: Toris starts to have nightmares at night of Ivan. But those dreams take a turn when Russia tries to get Lithuania to join him. Will Liet join him or lose his own life?
1. Chapter 1

Toris's Nightmare

Characters: Lithuania, Russia, Poland, Latvia, Estonia, and Ukraine

Genre: Horror

Rating: Mature

Chapter 1

First Nightmare

Toris shut his door. "Man..." he murmured underneath his breathe. "What a day." Toris loosened his tie and sat down on his bed. He ran one of his hands through his brown wavy hair. The thoughts of today was going through his head. Russia kept demanding him to do things that he didn't want to do, had to make Latvia stop shaking again, stopping Poland from buying him another school girl outfit, and he got beaten up from Belarus again. Lithuania got ready for bed and started to sleep.

He was in Russia's house, but it was empty. He tried to call but nothing came out from his throat. He started walking down hallways looking for someone at least. Then it happened, screams started to wail and sounds of slicing began to occur. Toris couldn't make out who was screaming. He ran towards the screams, something didn't feel right to him. Like he knew the person that was being hurt. He saw shadows on the walls, someone was cutting them like an operation but they were awake and they were in pain. Blood was spewing everywhere. Lithuania was shell shocked. Poland was being cut open by Russia. Belarus's body pale and covered in blood on the floor. Seemed like her own knife was in her body some way but Toris didn't want to pay attention to that.

Russia seemed to notice Lithuania and stopped what he was doing. He walked over to Toris, stepping on top of Belarus in the process. When his foot stepped on her body, Lithuania could hear a crunching noise coming from her body. Russia didn't say a word to him. He just grabbed Lithuania's hand and had one of his blades an inch or two away from his hand. "Do you think I will actually cut your hand off?" Russia switched the blade from Toris's hand to his face. "Or just kill you all together?" Toris tried to talk but still no words came out of his mouth. Russia lowered the blade. Toris could hear his heart beat and his sweat dripping his body.

Suddenly he felt a jabbing into his hand. He looked to see his hand was bleeding. "Consider this a warning, da?" Russia said then walked off. Leaving Lithuania with a bleeding hand and in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lithuania woke up in a cold sweat and breathed heavily. He wiped his brow with his hand but when his hand started to touch the cold sweat, it stung. Toris quickly turned on his lamp on his nightstand to get a better look. A deep cut that was bleeding heavily in his hand. He got up and walked up to the bathroom, started washing out his wound and wrapped it tightly so it wouldn't get infected. As he started to open the door, he saw a figure. Lithuania jumped back and let out a yelp, but it was only Estonia. "Oh, Estonia…you scared me," He breathed.

"I'm always up this late. This is nothing new," Estonia stated. He looked at Lithuania with a puzzled look on his face. "My question for you is what are you doing up this late?"

Lithuania stumbled on his answer, "Oh, um…bathroom." He slipped out of the bathroom and walked to his room.

Estonia stared at the man who was walking away. "Such a weirdo," he murmured underneath his breathe as he shut the bathroom door.

Lithuania shut his door and locked it. A cold chill went down his spine as he felt a cold draft coming out of the window. He walked up to the window to shut it, his phone started to buzz. "Who could it be at this hour?" he asked himself aloud. He picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Liet! Like, hey!" Poland said over the phone.

"Poland! Oh my god, are you okay?" Lithuania asked in a panic.

"More like, amazing! There is the 5 in the morning sale at Penny's. You agreed that you would totally go."

Lithuania was puzzled, _'Wait…he was fine? Wasn't he being cut open by Russia?' _ he thought. "Oh, ya," Toris chuckled. "I forgot about that, sorry."

"Ya, so are you like, gonna come? If not, you better, like, tell me now."

Toris pondered for a little bit. He knew he needed some fresh air but he also need to figure out what the hell was going on. "Sorry Poland. Not today. I have really early assignments to do."

"Well, fine. Like, later!"

"Bye," Lithuania said before he hung up. Lithuania sat down on the edge of his bed. He started to think about what was happening to him.

_Later on that morning_

"Morning Toris," Latvia said as he saw Lithuania come to the dining room for breakfast. "How did you sleep last night?"

Lithuania looked up to see somewhat of a cheerful Latvia. He put a small smile on his face. "Morning Latvia," he said. He sat down next to Latvia and started grabbing stuff for breakfast. "I've had better nights. What about you?"

"I had a good night actually. I didn't wake up at all," Latvia said as he spread some jam on his bread. "I didn't have any nightmares of Russia either." Lithuania jumped when he heard the words _Russia_ in the air. Latvia noticed. He looked at Toris with a puzzled look on his face but then he noticed the red bandage on Lithuania's hand. "Toris, are…are you okay?"

Lithuania looked at the blood covered bandage and then at Latvia. "Oh…that! Ya, I, um…accidently did this while I was gardening yesterday. You know Russia when it comes to his sunflowers. Very…protective." He started laughing while Latvia just started nodding and eating his breakfast again.

As the day progressed, Lithuania did not encounter Russia. Toris started to relax as he walked down to hopefully talk to Belarus. _'Man, she sure is cute when she gets surprised,' _ he thought. "Lithuania!" he heard someone called. He stopped dead in his tracks. Toris's head slowly turned to see Russia leaning on the doorway. He stopped breathing, and he felt sweat going down his neck.

"H, h, hi Ivan," Lithuania stuttered. "What, what's up?"

"I need your help with something, could you help me?" Russia smiled. Lithuania nodded and slowly started to follow Russia into his study. "I need you to organize these papers for me. In alphabetical order, last names. I would like it if you have it done in a half an hour."

Lithuania started right away, wanting just to get away from Russia as far as possible. He started looking at the papers and noticed the name, _"Toris Lorinaitis"_ . He gulped but just pretended that he didn't notice. "Toris?" Russia asked. Lithuania jumped as he heard his name being called aloud by Russia. "Are you okay? Your acting more like Latvia today, more than usual. Anything on your mind?"

Lithuania stared at him in disbelief, '_Did Russia actually care?'_ Lithuania thought to himself. "Oh, I just watched a scary movie last night, it freaked me out a bit," he lied.

Russia looked at him with surprised eyes, "I thought you told me you didn't like horror movies."

Lithuania was scared he was gonna get caught in his lie so he thought of something else to say, "I felt very courageous yesterday, like I could take on anything, so I thought I could do it."

Lithuania felt a warm worn scarf convering him. Toris looked up to see Russia without his scarf for the first time. He didn't look like himself, Ivan looked more kind and gentle and not as creepy. "I thought it could comfort you a little, now you've done enough work for tonight. Go to bed early."

"But Ivan…"

"спать.*"

Lithuania didn't feel like arguing so he said, "A

iū. Good night Ivan." He shut the door.

Russia looked back up the closed door and said aloud, "_Sweet dreams Toris_."

Спать means sleep in Russian and A

iū means thanks in Lithuanian.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lithuania walked back to his room, holding onto Russia's scarf. It was soft and warm. Toris never knew that Russia could be so kind at times. Maybe he did doubt him after all. As he got into his room, he started his usual routine, getting into his pajamas, brushing hiss teeth, and all that stuff. He got into his bed, Ivan's scarf on the dresser. Toris got up and picked the scarf up from the dresser. He debated whether or not it would be creepy to sleep with it for the night, "What the hell…," he mumbled. He took it with him to his bed and snuggled with the scarf until he fell asleep.

Toris was in the same place that he was in last night's dream. He looked down to see that he was holding onto Russia's scarf. His wound in his hand was still open, it stopped bleeding but it was still open. He looked up to see Ukraine's body hanging from the ceiling, poruing down blood. Toris tried with all his might not to puke. Lithuania tried to run away, as he turned he bumped into a large figure. He saw it was Russia. Liet started to back up slowly. Russia kept getting closer with every step he took. "I thought I told you to never come back…," Russia began.

The blood from Ukraine's body flooded down him as he walked through it, it would take anything he did to get away from Russia. Ivan seemed to notice the bloody scarf in Toris's hands. "What are you doing with my scarf?" Ivan asked. Lithuania quickly pushed the scarf into Russia's hands. Russia looked at the scarf for a bit and then put it on. Ivan drew out a knife and put it near Toris's throat. "Now tell me Toris, why should I not kill you right now?" Ivan asked. His stare was ice cold.

Lithuania tried to talk but only yelps came from his mouth. "Can't speak? Or as other countries say, cat got your tounge Toris?" Russia started to laugh. His laughter seemed cold and cruel. "You know what? I like it when you're quiet. It's more…relaxing."

Russia started to walk away, but he turned around, "Aren't you coming?" he asked. Lithuania quickly followed behind him, afraid of making a wrong move. As he followed, he could hear the screams and pains from other countries. Russia started to tell him, "You must be wondering where Eduard and Raivis are."

Toris started to nod his head yes. "Its okay if you are. They are fine for now, but…,"Russia told. "I want you to kill them."

Lithuania fell back from shock. '_Kill them? How could I do that? They're my friends!'_

"You might be wondering why, or how could you, but ask yourself these questions. What have they ever done for you? When ever you help them, do they give you something in return? Do they even care that you exist? Do they ever come to you when you need help? Where I, have done those things for you as you have done things for me," Ivan told, stating a good fact.

"Now when I walk away, you will see whether or not Eduard and Raivis are true friends or not. Now, don't follow me," Russia threatened. He started to walk away, Lithuania had the urge to follow but fought it. Leaving Toris in an empty room, covered in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lithuania fell out of bed with a thump. "Ow…" he mumbled. Toris ran his hand through his hair. When he looked down, He noticed he was still covered in blood.. Where he was standing and his bed has stained with the blood that fell on him in his dream. He freaked, 'What am I suppose to do?_ Why am I covered in blood?' He decided to get changed and take a shower. He got out of the blood stained clothes and took a hot shower. Blood swirled down the drain. _

_ After his shower was over, he got dressed for the day already even though it wasn't even 3 in the morning yet. He decided to take the time and change his blood covered sheets. He sneaked outside to wash his clothes out in the river. Belarus would expect if she saw him washing his sheets that he wetted his bed…again. He wanted to save himself the embarrassment. He sat down near the river and started to wash. A shadowed figure was in sight, "W…who's there? I know you're out there…somewhere. I have a weapon…"_

_ The figure screamed, "Don't hurt me! Please! I don't have anything!" The figure slowly walked up to him, shaking their head, crying. It was Ukraine._

_ He was surprised it was Ukraine because of a couple of things. 1.) Usually she isn't up this early and 2.) He didn't hear the bouncing noise that people heard whenever she walked. "Ukraine, I'm sorry to scare you. It's me, Toris," he comforted._

_ "Liet?" she asked. She ran up to him and held him in her grasp. "I was so scared. I was afraid you were going to hurt me or something."_

_ Lithuania's face was squeezed in between two breasts. Not being able to see nor breathe, though he was quite comfy, he tried to pull his face free. "Well, it's, okay," he grasped. "I'm here, don't worry."_

_ Ukraine held him tighter. "Thank you Toris!" Lithuania started to struggle. Ukraine quickly let go and Liet dropped to the floor. _

_ Panting and out of breathe, Lithuania stood up and asked, "What are you, doing up, so early?"_

_ "I always take a walk this early," she answered. "I never have to worry about people because no one goes to Ivan's home unless he invites them and he hasn't invited people in a while." she looked down to see the sheets in the river, "What are you doing with your, sheets, so early in the morning? Did you wet the bed again?"_

_ Lithuania put the palm of his hand onto his forehead. "No, I, uh, accidently got blood on it! Ya, that's it."_

_ "HOW?" she freaked, "DID YOU HURT SOMEONE? DID YOU HAVE ANAL SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME? WHAT HAPPENED?"_

_ "No!" I accidently slit my wrist on some broken glass and it got my wrist. Now I'm just washing out my sheets so people don't suspect things. So please don't start telling people okay?"_

_ "Okay! I promise I won't!" Ukraine promised. "Do you need help?"_

_ "Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you though," he told. He didn't want her to see a lot of blood that came from her in his dream. 'I wonder how this works,' he thought. 'In my dream, she's dead and bleeding like crazy and here, she's in perfect health. What the hell is that about?'_

_ Ukraine sat next to him as he finished washing out the blood and stood up. "Are you going to be following me all day?" Toris asked. "I don't have a problem with it; it's just…ah…"_

_ "No, just till we get back to the house," Ukraine told. _

_ "Then lets go," Lithuania said. "I'm done washing my sheets."_

_ Ukraine and Lithuania started walking towards the house, it was silent. No one was making a sound. Ukraine coughed and Liet asked, "Is anything wrong?"_

_ "I'm just scared, that's all," she told._

_ "Well, it's okay. I'm here so you'll be fine," he comforted._

_ "Is it okay, if…if I…hold your hand?" she asked nervously._

_ Lithuania stared at her with a surprised look. "What?"_

_ "Please, I know this is sudden but I'm scared, and being close to someone comforts me," she reassured._

_ "Oh, okay then…I guess," he mumbled. "Just don't tell the other countries, we don't rumors spreading around."_

_ "Rumors? What kind of rumors?"_

_ "Um, you know…"_

_ Ukraine looked at him with a clueless look on her face. "Rumors that we are going out, I do like your sister so if she hears this, I probably will never be able to date her."_

_ "Oh!" Ukraine finally realized it, "No, it's okay. You can trust me."_

_ "Thanks," he said. They were getting closer to the house. When they got inside, Lithuania opened the door and Ukraine followed._

_ "What are you two doing?" someone asked at the top of the stairs. They looked up to Estonia. _

_ "Eduard!" Ukraine said surprised._

_ "What are you doing up so early?" Toris asked._

_ "Why are you two holding hands?" Estonia asked. Toris looked down to see he was still holding her hand. He quickly let go and shoved his hands into his pockets. Ukraine seemed to tension and Estonia just stared down at them somewhat amused._

_ "We're not dating," Lithuania said._

_ "Ya! We're not!" Ukraine told, "Everyone knows he's not the guy I like!"_

_ "No, I believe you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," He assured._

_ Lithuania smiled and said, "Thanks Eduard. I knew you wouldn't tell."_

_ Estonia smiled, he walked down and put his hand on Liet's shoulder. "Don't mention it."_

_ 'I knew that dream was fake,' Liet thought, 'There's no way those two would betray me. We're best buds.' _

_ As things were situated, things went back to their usual routine. Lithuania got to talk to Belarus for a little bit, okay, he only got to say hi and she said nothing back but its better than nothing! The day went on, he did chores and ate, ate and did chores. Later on in the day, Natalie went up to him, his heart fluttered and he started to get nervous. "You know you should stop pretending you like me and go date my sister," she told._

_ "WHAT?" Liet freaked, 'How did she find out?' he thought. _

_ "If you like my sister so much, she'll probably like you back. I'm not even interested in you anyway. I want to get married to Ivan. So stop pretending you like me and go out with mu sister._

_ "I don't like her, I like you!" he told._

_ "Good night Toris," she mumbled as she walked away. Pissed and upset, Lithuania went to his room and cried himself to sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lithuania was curled up in a ball, tears staining his face. 'How could Estonia do this to me? He knew how much I like Natalie, hell, I love her. Now she thinks I like her sister. IDIOT!'

"I don't think you're an idiot Toris," Ivan's familiar voice said. Lithuania looked up. Russia stood there, basically towering him. Russia held out his hand, Liet hesitated but grabbed his hand. Ivan helped Lithuania off his feet. Toris's face was looking down, he didn't want Russia to see him like this. Russia put his hand underneath Liet's chin and lifted it up. Russia grabbed part of his scarf and wiped the tears from Lithuania's cheeks. "Your tears are being wasted on the stupid and the pity. Save those tears, you will not need them here."

Russia started to walk and as usual, Liet followed. It wasn't that he didn't want to follow, oh, he wanted to get away from Russia as far as possible but he wanted to know what would happen if he did follow. What things would he discover. Russia led him to a room full of windows on each side. He looked to see that each window was labeled a country. He saw Estonia sitting in a corner, not being phased that he was a hostage or something. Lithuania ran to the window and started to pound on the glass.

"JERK!" he shouted after every punch at the glass. "LIAR! BASTARD!" Lithuania was finally able to escape from his mouth though he didn't care. He looked at Ivan and then back at Estonia who didn't seem to notice the pounding. He started pounding again, "Let Estonia out! I need to hurt him! He needs to die!"

Russia put his hand onto Toris's shoulder. "Not yet," he told. "It's not time."

"When will it be?" Toris yelled.

Russia started to laugh. "Oh, I like your enthusiasm." Toris looked deeply through the glass at Estonia, who was not phased at all. "Come on, lets get going."

Lithuania and Russia walked back slowly down the bright hallway. "Why am I not ready?" Lithuania asked bluntly. Ivan looked at him with a surprised look.

"You really want to know?" he asked. Lithuania nodded slowly. "You got one down and one more to go."

"What do you mean?" Liet asked, with a confused look on his face.

"You got one down and one more to go," Russia repeated. "Anything else?"

"How come I wasn't able to talk before but only now when I saw…Estonia, and got pissed off?"

"Emotions, my friend. Remember how you were two days ago. All scared and frightened? It's not how you should be in this world, but when you let out your anger. That's when you get your voice. So remember, don't try to hold in your true emotions, let them out," Russia told.

"But," Toris started.

"That should be it for today, da?" Ivan asked.

"But I have more questions!" Liet said. "So many haven't been answered.

"Fine, fine," Russia said. "ONE more question. Think wisely."

Toris thought, out of 50-some-odd questions, how could he only choose one? "What is this place?" he finally asked.

"This…," Russia started. "Is our paradise. Everything you could want in life, is right here. Now." Russia patted Lithuania's head. "Good bye Toris. I will see you later."

Ivan walked slowly out of the room leaving Toris with his cheeks blushing slightly.


End file.
